


From Clusters of Shopping Bags to Sweet Cakes

by komaegi



Series: Fictober + Nanowrimo 2018 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/pseuds/komaegi
Summary: Sakakura didn't know why Yukizome had that devilish grin on her face."If you go shopping with me, I'm taking you to that new dessert shop that recently opened."Unfortunately, it did work.(Fictober day #2: "People like you have no imagination."





	From Clusters of Shopping Bags to Sweet Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> the munasaka is only implied/referenced but i decided to tag it. also the relationship between juzo & chisa is in NO way romantic, don't ever think it is
> 
> also benji i forgot your ao3 acc so i can't gift this but i wrote this with you in mind! hope it's good enough!

He couldn't believe that he was caught in that situation.

It all started when she ran after him.

"Sakakura-kun! Wait!"

He had stopped walking.

"What?"

"I'm going to go shopping and I need someone to hold my bags."

He hesitated for a moment.

"…why don't you ask Munakata?"

"Kyousuke? I'm pretty sure he won't be able to handle it. I think if he held my bags for me, he'd fall."

"What the hell are you even buying for him to have that kind of reaction?"

"Please~"

"No. Ask someone else."

"Oh, Sakakura-kun… I guess it cannot be helped… I have to do it the difficult way, huh…?"

Sakakura didn't know why Yukizome had that devilish grin on her face.

"If you go shopping with me, I'm taking you to that new dessert shop that recently opened."

Unfortunately, it did work.

Sakakura curses his adoration for sweets.

He also curses all of these shops they entered, and the ones they hadn't yet entered.

And he curses the bags he's holding.

"How long are you gonna keep up?"

"Just a few shops!"

"That's what you've been saying half an hour ago!"

"Stay patient, stay patient! A delicious cake is awaiting you! Maybe two! Maybe three—"

Maybe it's all worth it.

She enters another store, and he waits outside.

This time she leaves the store, almost bursting into laughter.

"What?"

"The cashier saw you and thought you were my boyfriend."

"What?!"

"She saw you holding my bags and thought you were my boyfriend."

"And you said yes?!"

Yukizome pouts.

"Of course not! I'm not that evil! That's so mean of you, Sakakura-kun!"

"Well… at least you didn't play along…"

Sakakura lets out a sigh of relief.

"Well… it's all done now! The desserts are all on me!"

Sakakura thanks the heavens for stopping Yukizome's shopping frenzy.

Besides, how many bags is he carrying at the moment?

Countless, probably.

It's not even that heavy, it's just a pain to keep walking around.

He doesn't understand why Munakata would fall upon carrying that much.

…unless Yukizome already tested that.

Maybe her shopping could kill people if it was even possible.

"No. I could pay for myself—"

"Consider it a thank you present!"

"I would still feel bad—"

"Come on! Just accept it!"

"Fine. Thank you."

It looks like a normal café, though the cakes look delicious.

"Then order! Whatever you want!"

He took a look at the cakes on display.

Then his eyes hovered to the price tag.

"Wait, isn't that too expensive?!"

"It's managable. Hurry up! I'll take the macarons, so what's yours order?"

"…the peach cheesecake… i think…"

"Okay~ some macarons and one peach cheesecake~ Oh, you can find a table!"

It was an unusual place for him to be.

No one would expect someone like him, Sakakura Juuzou, a boxer, would have a liking to sweet things.

Well… it's not that he minds.

Sweet things… are sweet after all.

"Do you need something to drink?"

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I wasn't sneaking up, you're just lost in thought."

"Well… I got your cake! If you want something to drink, you can just tell me."

"You sure are being considerate. Thank you, Yukizome."

"No problem! You can count on me! If you need more recommendations of good shops, I could tell you."

"Re—Really?!"

"Yes, but you have to go shopping with me."

"…I guess that's not that bad."

"Really? In truth, Kyousuke swore to never go shopping with me."

"I can see why."

Munakata wasn't really the most athletic of people.

Though, Sakakura admires his swordsmaship, and he's quite intelligent, so it works out.

Even though he's really dense…

"Somehow… seeing that scenario in my head is difficult to picture."

Yukizome laughs.

"Of course… logical people like you two have no imagination."

"Hey!"

"It's just a joke. But really, you should've seen his face on that day, he looked like he was dying."

"Of course something like that would kill him. Don't your feet hurt from all that walking?"

"Not at all?"

"Wow… you're amazing…"

He was really impressed.

Even with these heels, which look fucking uncomfortable even by other's standards, she's not exhausted. At all.

"Thank you~ I forgot to ask, but how does your cake taste?"

"Pretty good."

Peaches weren't his favorites, but the cake was exceptional.

Maybe he needs to come back again.

Maybe he could bring someone else.

He's not sure if Munakata would love to eat something like that though…

Maybe he could try though…

"Hey, Yukizome?"

"What is it, Sakakura-kun?"

"Do you think Munakata likes these sort of things? Like, cafés and sweets…"

"I think he tolerates sweets at best. He doesn't really like sweet things."

"I see…"

Of course that'd be impossible.

"But you wanna know what I think? I think Kyousuke would be happy if you invited him to somewhere like that! Even though he doesn't like sweets, he'd be happy if you invited him anywhere. Because it's you!"

He's a bit embarrassed by that.

"But, if you're thinking of inviting him here, I'd say 'no'."

"Huh?"

"I mean, if you're planning something special, I'd recommend a better one. The price to pay for it—"

"—is more shopping?"

"No, no! It's for free! I have a list of best dessert shops in this area, so maybe one day we could test them? Is that okay by you?"

"That'd be great."

"See? It will work out! Besides, you seem to enjoy your time in places like that. It's a nice way to hang out with each other, isn't it?"

Sakakura had to admit today wasn't so bad.

The experience was better than expected.

Though… he could still understand Munakata swearing to never go out shopping with Yukizome again in his life.

He thinks a bit of what she had told him.

_Even though he doesn't like sweets, he'd be happy if you invited him anywhere._

Sakakura worries about it a little.

But, if what she said was correct, he cannot wait to see the smile that'd appear on Munakata's face on that day.


End file.
